


acorn

by fallenstarz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acorn Scene (Hobbit Movies), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstarz/pseuds/fallenstarz
Summary: "One day it'll grow, and every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened: the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home."
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	acorn

Resting all his body weight gently, though still feeling tense, on his knees and legs, the hobbit tilted his head up towards the sky, noting that it had been filled with white powdered clouds, and tried his best to blink away the sudden pile of tears gushing into his eyes. He couldn't cry now. Not again. Not after he'd finally been able to stop the water from dripping down his tanned cheeks.

Looking down at the ruffled soil in front of him, a small smile twitched onto his face and he took a deep breath. The acorn would grow to be beautiful. Just like the dwarf had been.

Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the thought of when he had showed the dark-haired dwarf his acorn; the conversation had started off as a demand and suspicion of thievery, but the hobbit couldn't help the warm feeling inside his stomach when he remembered the smile that had bloomed on the dwarf-king's face. He had felt the same when he had been staring into those ice-blue eyes, the fluttering of his stomach - butterflies one may say - and the spring of happiness set into his soul. He had made Thorin Oakenshield smile and it was the biggest one Bilbo had ever seen on his face. The dwarf didn't know how to show emotion, so seeing the gracious grin that had been planted on his face made Bilbo's mouth twitch into a loving smile.

Being faced with that smile... it was impossible not to do the same back.

There was no anger, no sorrow, no worry or fear in those moments alone with the dark-haired dwarf; only love and happiness. Just because Bilbo Baggins had picked up an acorn in Beorn's garden.

Thinking about Thorin made the tears spill out, and he could do nothing about it. It was said that the tears would eventually stop falling, but they were forever overflowing in Bilbo's eyes. Tilting his chin down to his chest and letting his golden curls fall, Bilbo shoved his soaked face into his dirty, soiled hands. His mother would have probably scolded him for rubbing mud into his face, it was unhygienic, but at that moment, Bilbo didn't care. His body shook with grief, the rise of his chest was stiff and the intakes of his breath, that were muffled by his soft hands, came through in rough gasps. Sobbing and whimpering was all he could manage. It reminded him of when he had curled around Thorin's cold body. Those demanding, ice-blue eyes had softened when looking at Bilbo for the last time and then they had dulled and lost their spark. Everything had went grey. 

Bilbo couldn't breathe as he tried to make Thorin hold on, just a little longer. He had tried to tell him about the eagles, but it was too late. Crying into Thorin's arm was the only thing he could do and it hurt so much to not feel a pulse on his wrist. 

If any hobbits walked by Bilbo's garden that day to see him burying his face into cold dirt and sobbing like a little faunt, no one mentioned anything.

Sniffing again, Bilbo sat up straight. He was strong. The funeral was painful, not only had Thorin died but his nephews Fíli and Kíli had followed. The three lying all together, as white as sheets, broke the small hobbit, and he couldn't bear to look at them. He left the room leaving Thorin with a kiss on his forehead, as well as a few tears dropped onto him. 

Watering the Acorn he had planted, the hobbit noticed the sun setting and realised he had been crying to himself the whole day. That was the usual ever since he had returned from his adventure.

He opened his dark green door, looking down at the mark he still had yet to remove. He shook himself and moved to clean his hands and face through the water tap in the kitchen. It was refreshing, but it could never refresh his mind. He would never be able to get rid of the image of Thorin choking on his words and whispering:

"Farewell... Master Burglar... go back to your books... and your armchair... plant your trees... watch them grow..."

If only Thorin knew that nothing would be the same anymore. Not his books, not his armchair, not the trees that he was able to watch grow, and definitely not the one he had planted this day. Bilbo's heart and soul would forever cling to the adventure he had journeyed on. Bilbo would never truly find peace again.

Making a warm cup of tea to settle his nerves, Bilbo sat in the armchair that Thorin had spoken of and stared into the dead fire. That was how the gentle-hobbit felt. He felt dead inside, as though the fire inside him had worn itself out, just like the heat source had done in his own once comforting home. The echoes of laughter filled his mind and he couldn't quite help himself as he hummed to the song that dwarves had sung that night they barged into his home; misty mountains.

"If more people valued home over gold, this world... would be a merrier place."

Oh, how true that was.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yes, i've re-watched the hobbit and lord of the rings like a million times this month because i showed them my little sister and now she's obsessed (no joke we have to watch at least one of the films from either trilogy everyday, but i'm not complaining). yes i still cry at all the best moments (I CRY EVERYTIME WHEN FRODO MEETS BILBO IN RIVENDELL IN FOTR LBJEFBAW), one of the main ones being thorin's death. the way he finally relaxes and feels at peace after bilbo tells him that he forgives him makes me cry like a baby. bilbo wanted his acception from thorin in the beginning, and in the end, it was thorin asking from bilbo. i think that's beautiful and i'm crying again. and even worse bilbo's whimpering after it does happen, i mean, do you want me to flood my house? cause i will.


End file.
